Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to image forming and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and color misregistration correction control.
Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a plurality of image forming units configured to form images of different colors. The images formed by the plurality of image forming units are superimposed and transferred so that a full-color image is formed. In such an image forming apparatus, when the images of different colors are superimposed and transferred, if the relative positions of the images of the respective colors are deviated, the color taste of the image formed on a sheet is changed.
Thus, an image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-244337 executes color misregistration correction control to correct the relative positions of images of different colors. When the image forming apparatus executes the color misregistration correction control, a plurality of image forming units forms pattern images on an image bearing member, and data for correcting the relative positions of images of respective colors is generated based on a result of detection of the pattern images by a sensor and then stored in a storage device. Then, when the image forming apparatus forms an image on a sheet, the image forming apparatus corrects the writing timings of the plurality of image forming units based on the data stored in the storage device.
If, for example, the supply of power to the image forming apparatus is stopped while the image forming apparatus is writing the data to the storage device, normal data may not be written to the storage device. Thus, although. the color misregistration correction control is executed, correct data is not stored in the storage device. In this case, after the supply of power to the image forming apparatus is resumed, the image forming apparatus forms an image based on the incorrect data stored in the storage device, and therefore, the color taste of an output image is changed.